Link and Sars Adventure
by DarkMoon32795
Summary: The sequel of Legend of Zelda: A New World. Its been two years and now its time for something new.
1. The Reunion

Hello hello. It's time for the sequel to Legend of Zelda A New World. This one is called Link and Sars Adventure since its not really about Zelda. Ok moving on...  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own Zelda or any of the characters except for Sar. But you should have already known that if you read A New World.  
  
It had been 2 years since Link and Sar the Seventh Sage had revived Cykil and allowed the people of Late Hyrule live in peace once again. Link was living in the same place he had before. He was 19 now and had a job at the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule. Sar hadn't came to visit since he left 2 years ago.  
  
Link was sitting behind the desk of the Happy Mask Shop. Business was slow because not too many people wanted masks. The only time business flourished was Halloween.  
  
"I wonder what ever happened to Sar." He thought to himself.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." The young 16002 year old said as he appeared in front of the desk. He once again wore his red top black bottom tunic.  
  
"Omigosh! Sar!" Link jumped over the desk and gave Sar a big hug.  
  
"Wow. Thats a warm welcome. I wish everyone welcomed me like that."  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?" Link folded his arms.  
  
"Things have been rough. Many demons have been seeking revenge on me since Kam died. It appears he gained many followers in the one year he was alive."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"It really does. I haven't had a break until now."  
  
"Thats cool. Well... I'm not doing anything. Wanna go get a pizza?"  
  
"Sure. But won't leaving get you fired."  
  
"Oh yeah. Can't you make like a halogram or something?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Sar waved his hand at the desk and a life-like halogram of Link appeared behind it. "It will interact just like you would."  
  
"Lou never talks to me anyway. And no one ever comes in either."  
  
"That's sad. How come you don't get another job? This is the job for an old man, not a 19 year old."  
  
"I would get another one, but no one is hiring." Link pointed to the floor. "This was the only thing I could get. No one wants to work here."  
  
"Hmm... we'll find you something."  
  
"The Zoras have a great pizza place. Lets go there."  
  
"Ok. Where is it?"  
  
"It's at Zoras River." Link answered.  
  
"I'll fly while you ride Epona. How's that?"  
  
"That works."  
  
Link and Sar went outside. Sar saw Lou, The Happy Mask Shops owner coming through the gates. He tapped Links arm and Link became invisible.  
  
"What?" Link hadn't realized what Sar had done.  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Ok." They stood over by the Bazzaar next door until the owner had gone inside.  
  
"Alright. Its safe now." Sar tapped Links arm again and he reappeared. "Sorry. The owner was coming. Just an invisibility spell."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. He would have killed me if he caught me outside."  
  
"Yeah I figured. Ok, let's go."  
  
Link and Sar walked through the crowded Market Town. Everything was still the same as it had been 2 years ago.  
  
"Nothing's changed has it?" Sar asked.  
  
"Nope. Most people have put what happened 2 years ago behind them."  
  
"That's good. There is no use living in the past."  
  
They reached the front gate. The guard saw them coming and greeted them.  
  
"Hi Link. Hey, aren't you Sar?" She asked. Cykil had given women the right to be guards a year prior.  
  
"In the flesh." Sar answered.  
  
"I haven't seen you since you and Link got us this new land."  
  
"Yeah I know. I've been really busy. Demonic problems."  
  
"Oh. Well... it was nice seeing you." she said.  
  
"You too." Sar and Link said.  
  
Link and Sar continued to the horse stable outside the Market. There was one outside for the day, and one inside for nighttime.  
  
That concludes Chapter 1. I hope you like it. R&R. C ya! 


	2. Pizza Time

Chapter 2...   
  
Recap... Link is sitting in the Happy Mask Shop, his current occupation. Sar comes back after 2 years and they're gonna hang out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters besides Sar.  
  
Link saddled up Epona and got on. Sar stood waiting. He was flying so he didn't have to prepare.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Link said.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Let's go then." Link began riding towards Zoras River.  
  
Sar jumped up in the air and began flying.  
  
As they traveled...  
  
"So what have you been up to these past two years?" Sar asked.  
  
"Not much. I just got that job in the Mask Shop 4 months ago. They needed the help for Halloween."  
  
"I figured as much. Halloween plus Mask Shop equals big business."  
  
"Yep. Before that I was getting support from the Kingdom since I was underage. I just spent my time traveling around. Have you been fighting demons this whole time?"  
  
"Pretty much." Sar answered. "I just defeated Kams last follower last week. I spent the week planning my vacation. I was wondering how you were doing not seeing you in two years. I figure I'll spend some time here and then go to Hawaii. I haven't been there in 400 years."  
  
"It's weird hearing you say that." Link said.  
  
"I know. I don't turn 16003 until July. I don't even want to think about it."  
  
They arrived at Zoras River 10 minutes later. Sar landed and Link put Epona in the stable. They walked inside the Zora Pizza Place. They were greeted by the Zora menu person.  
  
"Good day. 2?"  
  
"Yes." Link answered.  
  
"Follow me." The menu girl took them to a table in the back. "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"Lon Lon milk for me." Link said.  
  
"I'll have a Sprite." Sar said.  
  
"Coming up." She left.  
  
Sar turned to Link. "So things have been pretty peaceful here?"  
  
"Yeah. Ever since we defeated Kam it's been nice."  
  
"That doesn't sound right. Late Hyrule wasn't exactly known for its long amount of peacefulness. Knock on wood."  
  
"I know." Link said knocking on the table.  
  
"Ol' Hyrule. I sure miss it."  
  
"Me too. I mean... it's where I grew up."  
  
"I know. Ive known it since it was created. But... its still kind of here. Just... reincarnated."  
  
The Zora waitress came with their drinks. "What ya havin?"  
  
"Medium Pep pizza with extra cheese." Link answered.  
  
"Comin up." The Zora Left  
  
~~ They ate and left. ~~  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Link asked.  
  
"I want to go visit Nabooru before nighttime."   
  
It was about 2 PM.  
  
"Ok. Can we fly?"  
  
"Sure." Sar answered.  
  
"Oh... I forgot about Epona."  
  
"Hang on." Sar walked up to Epona. She began to back away. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She came back. Sar tapped her on the head and she disappeared.  
  
"Where did you send her?"  
  
"To the night stable in Hyrule Castle."  
  
"Oh ok." Link said.  
  
"Yeah. Hop on."  
  
"Haha, that brings back memories." Link got onto Sars back. He jumped up into the air and flew towards Gerudo Valley.  
  
This is where Chapter 2 Ends. Reviews please!! C ya. 


	3. The Visit to Nabooru

Chapter 3...  
  
Here's what happened last chapter. Link and Sar went and got a pizza. Then they decided to go visit Nabooru.  
  
Disclaimer: Just gotta remind you that I do not own Zelda or any of its characters in this fic.  
  
"I didn't realize you knew Nabooru." Link said as they flew through the air.  
  
"Yeah. I've known her for quite some time now." Sar answered.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
They landed moments later in Gerudo Valley. Then they headed towards the Gerudo Fortress.  
  
"I don't think the guards are going to be very happy." Link said.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
They entered the fortress. Immediately they were caught by a guard.  
  
"You aren't aloud in here!" The guard started to take them to the jail.  
  
"I am here to see Nabooru." Sar countered.  
  
"No!" She poked him in the stomach.  
  
Sar raised his hand up and the guard began to hover over the ground. "Membership card." The Gerudo Membership card appeared in his hand. He realeased the guard.  
  
"My deepest apologies." She said.  
  
"Mine too for the raising thing." Sar answered. "Grab my hand Link."  
  
"Ok." Link grabbed Sars hand and they disappeared to reappear in front of the door to Naboorus chambers.  
  
"That was really cool." Link said.  
  
"No one gets huffy with me. Let's go inside."  
  
They went inside. Nabooru was sitting at her stone desk, she hadn't invested in a wood one yet. Then again, stone is more sturdy.  
  
"Still sitting behind that old out of date thing, eh?" Sar said as he and Link came in.  
  
Nabooru looked up from her work and her stern look softened. "Sar! I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"21 to be exact. Two years before Link was born."  
  
"You haven't changed in looks a bit."  
  
"Neither have you."  
  
"I might look it but I dont feel it."  
  
"Haha."  
  
Nabooru looked at Link. "Hello Link."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well come in, sit sit." Nabooru motioned to the chairs. They were stone too but at least had cushions. The one thing she had invested in was a rolling desk chair. But a box was in its place for some reason.  
  
"WHat happened to your rolling chair?" Link asked.  
  
"It broke." She pointed to a broken back and seat.  
  
Sar waved his hand at the chair as he sat. It repaired itself and went back to its rightful place. He smiled saying, "Good as new."  
  
"Well thank you. I hated sitting on that box." She sat.  
  
"No problem. So what have you been up to?" Sar asked.  
  
"Same ol'. Protecting the Spirit Temple. What about you?"  
  
"Fightin demons. Mostly the followers of my dead brother. This is my first vacation in almost 100 years, literally."  
  
"That sucks. What about you Link?"  
  
"Nothing really. I got a job at the Happy Mask Shop 4 months ago. It's a boring job."  
  
Sar patted Link on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find you a better one."   
  
"Thanks. Well... we better go. It's 6 now." Link said looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you guys later." Nabooru said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll try to come visit again before I leave." Sar said.  
  
"How long are you going to be in Cykil?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. Hopefully a few weeks assuming there are no interferences."  
  
"Thats cool."   
  
"Yeah. Ok. See you." Sar said.  
  
"Bye." Link said.  
  
"Buh bye."   
  
Link and Sar joined hands and they disappeared. They reappeared in Cykil field.  
  
"I think we used enough cheating." Sar said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
Link and Sar headed towards Cykil Castle.  
  
That concludes the Visit. Reviews please! C ya. 


End file.
